A Tomb of Apples
by Maxwell5148
Summary: Applejack meets my OC, Carter Tomb. I'm sorry I don't have an image of him yet, but I promise if I find a way to draw him, it will become the cover image. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, but I'm trying to make it suspenseful. (That, and I'm too lazy too write long chapters.) Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Things That Go Bump In The Night**

The tired cowpony was getting in bed when she heard a rustle through her open window. Applejack jammed her hat on her head, grabbed her lasso, and ran downstairs to the fields. She saw a shadow in the bushes. She twirled her rope, and lassoed the strange figure. It was a heavy creature, but as she approached it, she discovered it resembled a pony. Was it a changeling? But when she was inches away from it, a small glow appeared, and a unicorn was sitting on the floor, all tied up.

Applejack was surprised. She had never seen this pony in town before, he must be new. "Hey there, partner. You new in these parts?" The unicorn grinned and said, "Yes, and I wasn't expecting this to be my first greeting." Applejack smiled sheepishly. The pony said, " Um, could you untie me?" Applejack nodded and said, "Sure." After she had finished untying him, Applejack smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Hey, do you wanna come inside? We have some leftover apple pie." The colt said, "Sure, I haven't had anything to eat since my trip from Manehattan." As they trotted to the barn, Applejack wondered if this was the colt she'd been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Respect**

While the two ponies were trotting toward the barn, Applejack stopped suddenly. She said, "Before we go inside, can I ask you some questions?" The unicorn shrugged and said, "Sure, I guess," Applejack took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. Question One. What is yer name exactly?" The pony smiled and said, " Carter Tomb. Who did you think I was, Fruit Flank?"

He showed her his flank. His cutie mark was a per ankh. She laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm a doofus. Question Two. Why didn't you just teleport out of the rope?" Carter said, " I was born in Manehattan. It's hard to make it there. Unicorns had it easy. They could magic out of every problem. I didn't want to be a sleaze ball like the rest of them. So unlike all other unicorns, I had to work hard to make it. I came here to relax a little, and work a bit less. Can we please go inside now?"

Applejack nodded, having much more respect for Carter than when she had first met him. As they walked into the barn, she hid a grin under her hat. This was definitely the colt she was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet the Family**

When Applejack and Carter walked into the kitchen, everything exploded. The cabinets shot confetti. The oven was shooting cakes everywhere. Big Mac, Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Pinkie Pie jumped up from behind the easy chair and yelled, "Surprise!" Applejack and Carter stared. Applebloom explained. "When we heard you talkin' to somepony in the middle of the night, who _happened _to be a colt, we knew you had a coltfriend! Pinkie Pie jumped in front of Applebloom and said, "They told me, so I really, really, really, really needed to throw a coltfriend party! Cake?" said Pinkie Pie, offering a cake shaped like a heart.

Carter stuttered, "I-I'm not h-her c-coltfriend." Applejack face hooved, and said, "Look, y'all, I just found this here pony Carter, and invited him over for some pie." Then Big Mac, Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Pinkie Pie packed away all the decorations, then Applebloom said, "Sorry about jumpin' to conclusions, sis. Big Mac nodded and said, "Eeyup." After Carter and Applejack had laughed everything off, they helped themselves to some pie. Applejack smiled as she ate her pie. It was just like her family to jump to conclusions like that. She didn't have a coltfriend. At least, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sleepover at Applejack's**

After Carter had been stuffed with pie, he leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Best apple pie I ever tasted," he remarked. Granny Smith smiled. "It's my old zap apple pie recipe." Carter looked at the clock, his eyes widened, and he said, "Oh my gosh, I forgot the time. It's late, and I don't have a place to spend the night."

Applebloom's eyes widened. "You have to stay at the barn! Please, please, please?" Big Mac said, "Eeyup." Carter looked sheepish. "I don't know…" Applejack smiled, and put a hoof around him. "Come on Carter, you can stay for the night. Then, in the mornin', you can help me with my chores, and I'll introduce you to my pony friends."

Carter looked up. Everyone was smiling at him eagerly. "Well, how can I not stay, with hospitality like that?" Applebloom yelled, "Hooray!" and Big Mac grinned and said, "Eeyup," Applejack grinned from ear to ear and said, "Come on Carter, I'll show you where you're sleeping, then I'll give you a tour of the barn."

After the tour, Applejack looked at Carter and noticed he had a smirk on his face. "What are you smilin' about?" she asked. Carter looked at her. "Your entire family is expecting you to fall for me. That's why they were so eager to have me stay here." Applejack smiled. "Yeah, I figured 'bout that much. But we're just friends, right?" Carter looked into her smiling face. "Yeah", he said. "Friends."

Applejack seemed to rouse herself. "You know what? I've taken enough of your time. G'night." Carter smiled. "Goodnight, Applejack." Applejack started to trot away. "Oh, and Applejack?" The cowgirl turned around. "What?" He grinned. "Nice talking with you." It was hard to hide the blush under her hat as she went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Morning At The Barn**

When Carter woke up in the morning, he had to admit, the barn was great. The guest bed was soft; there was no annoying wake-up call next to your bed, and the sun was shining. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Applejack and her family were already working. His eyes widened.

By the time he got downstairs and into the fields, they were bucking apples from the trees. "I'm so sorry everyone. It's just that I overslept," he said. "Aw, shucks. It's nuthin," Applejack said. Carter walked up to a tree and said, "Could I try bucking apples?" Applejack shrugged and said, "Sure, but it's tougher then it looks."

Carter shrugged, and hit the tree with his back legs. A pile of apples fell into a bucket. Everyone stared. "What?" Carter said. "Nobody except and Apple's ever bucked apples like that," said Applebloom, clearly awestruck. Carter shrugged and said, "It's not that hard," Applejack said, "Hey, Carter? Could you help us buck the rest of them apples?" Carter grinned and said, "It would be my pleasure."

After they had finished bucking all the apples, Applejack sighed. "Wow, we haven't bucked this many apples since the Apple family reunion," and she was right. There were bushels of apples, green and red, glistening in the sun. "Alright, I reckon we can take a break and meet my pony friends," smiled Applejack. Carter grinned and said, "Well what are we waiting for?" Applejack looked a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Carter asked. He was genuinely worried about his new friend. "Well, it's just that Twilight and all my other friends are in Canterlot right now, and it's a long walk to the train." Carter smiled and said, "Why didn't you just say so? I could just transport us there," Applejack looked confused. "I thought you said you only used magic in emergencies," Applejack said. "Well, my friend being sad is an emergency to me," smiled Carter. Applejack smiled back and said, "Alright, let's get going." And in a flash of light, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: At the Train Station**

When they had appeared at the bus station, Applejack's eyes were spinning. Carter grinned. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to." Applejack shook her head. "Your tellin' me." Carter walked up to the counter. "How much for two tickets?" Applejack ran over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm payin'." Carter shook his head. "You let me stay at your house. I already owe you."

The pony at the counter was getting bored. "Are you two going to buy tickets or not?" "Two tickets," Carter said firmly. Applejack sighed with resignation. " That'll be 30 bits," the pony at the counter said. Carter paid the bits and scanned the pony's nametag. "Thanks, uh, Quick Buck." "The pony shrugged. "No problem." Applejack grinned widely, and said, "Aw, shucks I'm so excited for you to meet my friends," Carter smiled back. "I am too." They boarded the train, puffing closer and closer to all of Applejack's friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Canterlot**

When the train finally pulled into the Canterlot station after what seemed like an eternity, Applejack and Carter were grinning and cracking jokes. The train ride had given them some time to bond as friends. After getting of the train, they bought some cupcakes at the station bakery, of which Applejack insisted on paying, saying she owed Carter for the train ride and the food cart. The two ponies then began trotting through Canterlot, admiring all the beautiful buildings and ponies. Carter was speechless. Applejack grinned at him. "What's the matter? Never seen up class before?" Carter shook his head. "No, it's just like…. A perfect version of Manehattan. It's like all the nice, classy parts of it… but perfect…." His voice drifted off. Applejack shrugged. "Hey, we'd better hurry. My friends are in the castle. Carter nodded.

A long walk later, they were at the doors at the castle. Two guards blocked them. "State your names and business," Said the Pegasus guard in a gruff voice. Applejack calmly said, "Applejack, here to see Twilight Sparkle and her friends," Carter said, "Carter Tomb, also visiting Twilight, um, Parkle," Applejack bent her head toward Carter and said, "Her name's Twilight Sparkle," Carter straightened up. "Carter Tomb, visiting Twilight Sparkle," The guards looked at each other and nodded. They pulled back their spears and let the pony and the unicorn walk in. Applejack began to think as they walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Second Thoughts**

Carter noticed Applejack thinking. He decided to leave her alone. Applejack thought, _What if introducing Carter to my friends isn't a good idea? Isn't it okay to have a secret friend? _Then she remembered what she was thinking when she first met him, and she blushed. _But what if?_ What if he really is the one? She looked at Carter. His mane was slightly covering his horn. He saw her looking at him, and smiled. Applejack smiled back. Carter stopped. Applejack walked into him. They toppled on top of each other. Applejack's face was inches from his. They both blushed and stood up, knowing what it had looked like.

"Why did you stop?" Applejack asked when they started walking. "Oh, just that," Carter waved his hoof at a pile of balloons flying from the castle. Applejack grinned. "Probably just Pinkie Pie, tellin' everyone about you. Carter grinned back. Well what are you waiting for?" A long walk later, they were at the long flight of stairs to the castle. By then, they were both sweaty. Carter said, "Those sure are a lot of stairs. Should we just teleport?" Applejack smiled, trying to tell him how thankful she was, but he saw it in her eyes. Carter held out a hoof. Applejack took it, and they transported to the top of the tower.

**Author's Note: Here is a picture of Carter Tomb, since I'll bet you all want to know what he looks like. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know everyone's been waiting for this, and I have been purposely dragging the chapters to increase suspense. So, without further addue…**

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Mane 6**

When Carter and Applejack appeared at the top of the Tower, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, throwing balloons, greeted them. Twilight smiled at Carter and said, "Hello, who are you?" Carter said, "My name's Carter Tomb. I'm a friend of Applejack." Twilight said, "Hi, Carter, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said, "Hello dear, I'm Rarity." Fluttershy backed away and said, "My name's, Fluttershy," "Sorry, what?" Carter said. "It's Fluttershy," Fluttershy said. Carter looked at Angel and said, "Is that a bunny?" Fluttershy nodded and said, "That's Angel Bunny. Say hello, Angel." Angel waved at Carter. Carter smiled at Fluttershy and said, "I have a pet too, his name's Zeus." Carter whistled a tune, and a light brown hamster scampered up Carter's leg.

Fluttershy's face lit up. "Oh, he's so cute! Can he play with Angel?" Carter nodded. Angel high-fived Zeus and they scampered off. Twilight said, "How about we all go out for lunch?" Everyone cheered. As they walked to a gourmet Canterlot restaurant, Applejack grinned to herself. It had been a good idea to introduce Carter to her friends all along.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is my 10****th**** chapter, and it will be the most special chapter! Yay! The fanfic's come so long… **

**Chapter 10: Broken Hearts, and Mangled Hooves Day**

Hearts and Hooves Day. The most important day for everypony. Big Mac was going to ask Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was going to ask Soarin. And Applejack was going to ask Carter. Applejack already knew she had only known him a few weeks, but she really felt something when she looked at him. His light and dark blue mane, his big curved tail that was always flying around, and the special smile he gave Applejack every time she passed by. By then, Applejack's family had given him a loan on bits for helped them through applebuck season, and he had moved into a small apartment.

The pony that lived on top of him was a mailmare with a yellow mane, derped eyes, and wings. She seemed to always be dropping things. (Alright Maxwell, enough describing Derpy. Back to the fanfic.) When Hearts and Hooves Day had finally come around, Princess Celestia made the most beautiful, sunny day you could dream of. When Applejack reached Carter's apartment, he wasn't there. When she asked Derpy, she said that Carter had gone out to buy some quills and food. When Applejack managed to gallop to the sofa and quill store, the manager told her Carter had left a while ago. Applejack cursed under her breath, and finally saw a certain white colt spreading out a blanket.

When she trotted over, he grinned and walked up to Applejack. "I thought that since today is Hearts and Hooves Day, maybe we could have a picnic, since everypony else is doing it." He pointed a hoof at a few couples on blankets, looking at each other dreamily. "Er, as friends," he added quickly. Applejack smiled at him and said, "Well that sure sounds like fun. What are we having?" Carter opened the picnic basket and pulled out a pie, some apple cider, and some utensils and cups. Carter smiled at Applejack's surprised face and said, "Granny Smith showed me how to make pie. So I made one at my apartment and ran out, so it would be a surprise." Applejack smiled and said, "Well, it looks very good for a first try. Let's eat!" Carter grinned, and cut the pie into slices.

When they had finished the pie and cider, Applejack cleared her throat and began. "Um, Carter?" Carter looked up and smiled. "Yeah, Applejack?" Applejack said, "I've known you for a while now, and since we're friends and all, I thought…" Her voice trailed off and she looked into Carter's smiling face. "What?" Carter asked. "Will you be my special somepony?" Applejack blurted out. Carter's smile faded and his eyes widened. Before Applejack could get another word out, Carter teleported away, leaving behind a flash of light, the remnants of a picnic, and a brokenhearted mare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

After Carter left, Applejack was left to bitterly think. _Did you really think you had a chance? He's a big tough city stallion, and you're just a farm mare. You got nothing to offer him. He's probably had much prettier, richer mares give him diamond rings. _Then she was struck with and even more saddening thought. _What if he already has a special somepony in the city? _Then she sighed to herself. _You've done it again Applejack. Just like that first time with Twilight. You meet a nice pony, become friends, then you have to blow it out of proportion. _

Applebloom interrupted her thinking. "What's wrong, big sis? I thought you were having a picnic. Applejack sighed. "I was, but Carter, um, left." Applebloom saw Applejack's face and knew what had happened. "C'mon, Applejack. I hear Pinkie's throwing a Hearts and Hooves Day party!" Applejack smiled at Applebloom's face. "Well, I can't say no to that enthusiasm."

One long walk to Sugarcube Corner later, they saw it was filled with ponies. Applebloom saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "There they are! See you, big sis." She ran to them. Meanwhile, Applejack saw a certain white stallion talking to another stallion. Applejack put her hat on her head and walked over to him. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. When Carter saw her walking over, he grinned, but the smile on his face quickly evaporated when he saw the expression on her face. He turned to face her. Applejack started to talk but was cut off by Carter. "Applejack, I know what you're going to say. And I'm sorry. The reason I left was because you caught me off guard. I wasn't thinking straight. But now, after lots of thinking…" He blushed. "I'd love to be your special somepony."

Applejack was completely caught off guard. She'd thought he didn't like her, when he really did. When she had finished being shocked, she hugged him. He hugged her back. And a new couple was born, right in that party. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well, Applejack and Carter are finally a couple, and I don't have to hint or make bonding chapters anymore! Wait…. their a couple…. (Groan) more chapters on bonding for me…**

**Chapter 12: The Eclipsed Ball**

The Eclipsed Ball was a special event that happened only once every few years, and it was one of the events Applejack and Carter went to as a couple. They had agreed to keep it a secret, at least until they had gotten used to being together as a couple. Applejack had asked Rarity to make a dress for her, and a tuxedo. When Rarity asked whom it was for, Applejack said it was for Big Macintosh, but this was extremely hard to do, as Applejack was the element of Honesty.

When Rarity had finished, Applejack was wearing a dress similar to the Gala. Actually, it was the Gala dress. Rarity sheepishly admitted it was the Gala dress, but with different stitching. However, Carter was wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a bow tie. When he was put it on and Applejack was looking at it, he said, "Do I have to wear this?" Applejack smiled and said, "You look great. Why don't you like it?" Carter frowned and said, "It gives me a wedgie." Applejack stifled a laugh and said, "Well you're the most handsome stallion I know right now." She gave Carter a kiss on the cheek and left his apartment. Carter looked around, did a small jig of happiness, and trotted out into the starry night.


End file.
